Being Brave
by Kates89
Summary: This is my attempt at my Seasons challenge. I got Jo, Season 2 and Brave :)


**So this is my go at my own seasons challenge, I got Jo, Season 2 and brave, so this is just something that I thought Jo might be doing while season 2 of the show took place, I hope you enjoy :)**

"It's so lovely that the two of us could spend this time together, getting ready" Jo called as she stood in the hotel bathroom and used the hair curler to put soft curls into her dark hair "I mean, it would have been nice to have Ellie here too but Mama was so insistent on having her so we could spend some time together, that I couldn't really say no. Although, lord knows what she's gonna come back like? Probably high as a kite on sugar, which means she'll be bouncing down the aisle and then before the day is over she'll have had some sort of melt down. As much as I love our Mama, I do wish she'd sometimes say no to Ellie, too much sugar can't be all that good for her, then again saying that, Mama couldn't say no to us either, could she? And I think the two of us have turned out pretty damn good, even if we did both consume half a ton of sugar each in are childhood, Don't you agree, Leanne?" Jo frowned when no response came from the small lounge "Leanne, are you even listening to me?"

Sighing, Jo switched off the curlers and placed them on the side. As she left the bathroom the first thing she noticed was Leanne's white wedding gown still in its dress bag, hanging up on one of the cupboard doors. "Leanne, you're supposed to be getting ready, we're leaving in less than an..." Jo stopped when she heard sobs coming from the small bed room opposite.

Jo slowly made her way over and gave a gentle knock on the closed door "Leanne, it's me, Jo, can I come in?" she waited a few minutes for a reply but none came, so she decided to go in. Leanne was sat on the bed, still in her purple pyjamas, her eyes were red and puffy and in her arms she held her childhood teddy bear. "Oh Leanne, what's wrong?" Jo asked sympathetically as she climbed up on to the bed and wrapped her arms around her little sister.

"I... I can't... marry... I can't do it" Leanne sniffed, she wiped her eyes before resting her head on Jo's shoulder "I thought I could"

"What's changed your mind?" Jo asked.

Leanne took a few seconds to compose herself before beginning to speak "The thought of waking up to him every day... not getting to be with anyone else, that scares me, Jo, it really scares me and this isn't something I've just thought of now, it's something that's been playing on my mind for weeks."

Jo nodded "You don't have to go through with this"

"Which is just what you wanted isn't it?"

"I wanted?" Jo asked shocked.

Leanne smiled "You don't fool me, Jo, I know you've never liked him"

"It's not that I don't like him, it's just that I don't think he's good enough for you" Jo replied "But then, in my eyes, no one will ever be good enough for my little sister"

Leanne gave Jo a warm smile before frowning "What do I do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't go out there and marry him now"

"So we just cancel the wedding, I can go out and tell the guests and him that you've got cold feet or something"

"That's fine but what about Dad?"

"Oh" Jo replied. "Dad, yeah he's not gonna be to pleased about this, is he?"

Leanne shook her head "I can't tell him, Jo, he'll go nuts. He saved for over a year to help pay for this wedding"

"I'll tell him"

"You will?"

"I'm sure he'll understand... I don't think he'll want you marrying someone who makes you unhappy"

"Yeah, I guess he didn't go to mad when you divorced Russ"

"I think he was just pleased that I wasn't Josephine Josephson any more"

Leanne giggled "I still can't believe that was your name"

Jo smiled before giving Leanne a squeeze "I better go and sort all this out, we don't want the guests kept waiting for nothing"

"No you're right, thank you for this"

"Don't worry about it" Jo smiled as she climbed off the bed.

Leanne grabbed Jo's hand as she was about to walk towards the door "I love you"

"I love you too, now you stay here and I'll be back in a bit" Jo kissed her sister's hand before making her way out of the room.

Jo made her way down the hotel corridor, all she could hear was the clicking of her heels on the wooden floor and her own heartbeat in her ears, which was a noise she never heard unless she was nervous. Which she was right now, the thought of having to tell her Father that the wedding was off was a scary one. Her Dad wasn't a small man, he was over 6ft tall, stocky and had a deep, booming voice and she knew he was going to be pretty annoyed when he heard today's news.

"Mum?"

Jo looked up and saw Tyler stood in front of her "Oh hey sweetie, sorry, I was in my own little world"

"That's okay, Dad's just dropped me off so I was just coming to find you" Tyler replied as he pulled on his light blue tie "Do I have to wear this?"

"No, here, let me help you take it off" Jo reached forward and undid the knot that Russ had obviously done and pulled the tie gently from Tyler's neck. "Put it in your pocket" she said as she passed it to him "and then go to room 392, it's just along the corridor, you Grandma and Ellie are in there"

"Okay" Tyler replied "But Mum, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Jo smiled "I'm just off to find your Grandfather"

"What for?"

"I just need to tell him something" Jo told him "Look, go find your Grandma and Ellie, I'll be down to explain all soon"

"Is Auntie Leanne okay?"

"Tyler, just please, for once, do as you are asked?"

"Fine, I'll see you in a bit" Tyler replied moodily before walking off down the corridor.

Jo let out a sigh before heading off to the elevator. She knew that her Dad would most likely be in the hotel bar, having a drink do calm his nerves. As she got in the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor, she wished that she'd had a drink first back in the hotel room to calm her own nerves.

Once the elevator had stopped on the ground floor, Jo made her way across to the small bar at the back of the hotel. There was only a handful of people sat having drinks and a chat. Jo walked through the tables, passing an old man who was nursing a pint and reading the paper and a couple who looked like they were having a deep discussion about something. She soon came across her Father sat right at the back near the children's claw machine. Putting on a brave smile, Jo approached her Father's table and sat down "Hey Daddy"

"Hey Jo-Bear, what brings you down here? I thought you were helping our Leanne get ready?"

"I was" Jo replied as she picked up the beer mat that sat on the table and began to fiddle with it. "I needed to tell you something"

"Well tell me then, sweetheart"

"I don't know how to"

Thomas Danville reached forward and placed his hand on top of Jo's, causing her to drop the beer mat and look at him "Jo, you hunt down terrorists on a daily basis and have to tell people that their missing loved one is never going to be coming home, I'm sure what you want to tell me isn't as scary as doing that"

Jo gave her Father a small smile "Oh believe me it is"

"Well, let me hear it and I'll decide for myself"

Jo took a deep breath "Daddy, Leanne can't do it"

Thomas frowned "Can't do what"

"She can't get married, she's up in the room in a big mess"

"She's got to do it!" Thomas insisted "I paid a lot of money for this wedding and I'm not going to have her waste it all because of a moment of weakness"

"Oh Daddy, it's not a moment of weakness, she really doesn't want to marry him. Surely you want her to be happy and lose a little bit of money than have her go through with the wedding because you've paid for it and be unhappy?"

"Of course I want her to be happy, Jo, I just wish that she'd thought about this before the day of the actual wedding"

Jo nodded "So do I, but we can't change that now"

"No we can't" Thomas replied, taking his hands away from his daughters, he picked up his pint and downed the rest of it "I better go and speak to her"

"Okay, do you want my room key?"

"Yeah, that might be helpful"

Jo pulled the key from her small bag and passed it to her Father "We're in room 385"

"Thank you" Thomas said as he stood up.

"It's no problem, I'm going to go and inform the guests and then I'll go tell Mum and the children while you speak to Leanne"

"Okay, I'll see you soon"

Jo smiled as she watched her Father walk away. She was glad that she didn't have to be in the room while her Father spoke to Leanne, although she did feel like she needed to give her sister some warning that he was coming. Pulling her phone from her bag, she dialled her sister's mobile number, the phone rang a few times before going to answer phone. Jo sighed and tried again but still only got Leanne's answer phone. Shaking her head, Jo put her phone back in her bag, she knew her sister wouldn't be pleased with her but at least she could tell her that she did try to warn her. Still feeling brave from talking to her Father, Jo walked out of the small bar and began to look for the guests to tell them that the wedding was no longer going ahead.


End file.
